1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for the production of high caloric content gases, particularly methane, by conversion of gases which contain CO and H.sub.2 in a fluidized catalytic bed having incorporated cooling elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Methods for producing high-caloric content gases and, particularly, methane from low-caloric content gases, such as, hydrogen and carbon oxide, by treatment with a catalyst, in the form of a fluidized bed are well-known.
The output of the fluidized bed units, which operate under pressure, is considerably higher, and the costs are more favorable compared to fixed bed units.
To adjust the feed gases, which may be gases that contain CO and H.sub.2 or may be pure gas mixtures of CO and H.sub.2, to a specific CO partial pressure and for better adjustment of the heat balance, it is necessary under many conditions to use a so-called cycle gas. This cycle gas is usually fed using compressors and results in high costs as well as great technical difficulties.